


Kanye’s Illicit Affair

by imcoolerthanyou



Category: Kanye West (Musician)
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imcoolerthanyou/pseuds/imcoolerthanyou
Summary: Kanye cheats on Kim...with...JEFFREE STAR!!!
Relationships: kanye west/jeffree star
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Kanye’s Illicit Affair

Kanye was in big big big trouble. They knew. Everyone knew. This was a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i was looking for kanye west/jeffree star fanfiction. i sadly found none. so i have decided to make my own. you’re welcome.


End file.
